


Christmas Treat

by ProteinBlob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Progression, Armpit Kink, BBW, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Christmas Smut, Christmas fun, Cunnillingus, Ebony BBW, Ebony Mrs. Claus, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Hirsute, Interracial SS, Interracial Straight Shota, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mating Press, Oral Sex, SS, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Time Skips, Titfucking, Underage Sex, Unshaved Pubes, Vaginal Fingering, armpit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas, and young Kyle was waiting ever so patiently for Santa Claus to come and visit. Little did he know that he'd meet someone even more wonderful: Mrs. Claus
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naughtypeanut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtypeanut/gifts).



> Mrs. Claus based on this wonderful image: https://twitter.com/Lovely_Tasty/status/1339329751161462792

Kyle was laying on the couch, staring at the now empty fireplace. The young man could hardly keep his eyes open as he stared at it. He told himself that this was going to be the year, the year that he would finally get to see Santa Claus! He told all his friends at elementary school how he was going to be the one to finally see him. They all laughed and made fun of him for it, saying that he wasn't real, but that just made him want to do it even more.

He had his phone and some half-drank hot cocoa on the table beside him to keep him up. Although, unfortunately, it did little to stave off the creeping tiredness he felt. He was dressed in his pajamas as well, a blanket draped across his body. He told his mom earlier what his plans were, and she obliged, wishing him luck on his venture.

He checked the time on his phone, 11:59 PM. Just one minute to Christmas day, and here he was still staring at the fireplace, and nothing to show for it.

The young man let out a sigh, maybe his friends were right. Maybe there really was no Santa Claus, and all this time he spent waiting were for nothing.

Feeling distraught, Kyle began to close his eyes, ready to just fall asleep and wake up to Christmas day. His eyes were close and he started to drift off to sleep.

However, something roused him from his sleep, something that made his eyes open up and wake him up fully: Footsteps on the roof.

He looked up at the roof, his heart racing as he could hear the steps get closer and closer to the chimney. His attention turned toward the fireplace, an excited smile on his face as he could hear someone grunting softly as they slipped more and more down.

Suddenly, a plume of black came out of the chimney following a thud and a grunt from what landed there.

Kyle couldn't help but cough as some of the soot got in his eyes and mouth. He did his best to strain his eyes, seeing a large, tall figure in the shadow of the soot. Slowly and surely it started to clear, Kyle's heart racing as he knew for sure that this was him! It was Santa Claus! He was real!

"Oh, man! I do not know how he can keep doing that every year." Said a rather deep, but feminine voice from the shape Kyle saw. They waved the air in front of them, exposing them, stepping further from the chimney.

"Maybe he's right, maybe I should start slimming-" She stopped as she realized that she wasn't alone there. He looked down at Kyle, eyes wide in surprise, clearly not expecting him to be up and about.

It wasn't Santa Claus. It was a lady, a rather large lady at that. She had dark skin, which really caught Kyle off guard, but he certainly found nothing wrong with it. She was also tall, like almost twice as tall as Kyle. She wore the red hat and jacket lined with white fur, the hem of it reaching a few inches past her plump belly and covering half her thighs and rear. He could see some of her generous flesh peeking out from between the buttons on her outfit. She also had white stockings with green, diagonal stripes on them, looking like they were squeezing her ebony thighs, and black shoes on her feet. White gloves were on her hands, one of them holding a sack over her back. There was also a very enticing scent of nutmeg coming from her.

Kyle glanced up at her face, her lips matching the color of her jacket, green eye shadow over her eyelids as she looked down at him. Earrings in the shape of mistletoe hung from her ears. A mane of white, smooth hair hung from under her hat, reaching down to her chest in a ponytail. His heart was racing even more now in the presence of this woman.

"Oh...well, I certainly wasn't expecting anyone else up at this time, especially a kid like you." She remarked, noticing how the other stared at him, jaw agape and eyes wide. It made her blush a little.

"Who....who are you?" He asked softly, still rather intimidated by her.

The large woman couldn't help but smile, a chuckle leaving her. "I'm Mrs. Claus, baby~" She answered with a wink, watching how it made the young man blush.

What were these weird feelings Kyle was having. The more he kept staring at her, the more he found himself fascinated with her in a strange way. Warmth rushed up his back as his eyes kept traveling up and down her body.

"M-Mrs. Claus?" He gaped, looking up at her, confused. "But, what about Santa?"

"Oh, he's not been feeling good this year. I figured I could cut him some slack and take care of the toy delivering this year." She answered, starting to set the bag down on the ground.

"Oh...I see." He answered, heart racing faster as he took in the sight of the large, black woman in front of him. So many emotions ran through his mind, happiness, confusion, excitement, some strange warm feeling in his groin...he couldn't take her eyes off her.

"So um...you should probably head to bed now, hon. It is way to late for a boy like you." She remarked, looking down at him. 

However, she happened to notice something rather surprising when she looked a little more down. Her lips curled up as she noticed the boy's erection in his pants.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I just wanted to see Santa..." Kyle sighed, looking down at the floor. "B-But I mean, I am really happy to see you too!" He quickly assured, not wanting the other to feel bad.

"I can tell that~" Mrs. Claus remarked with a grin. "But I gotta ask you something." She crossed her arms right under her breasts, them threatening to pop the buttons of the jacket area they occupied.

Kyle tore his eyes away from there, looking into her eyes. "What is it?" 

"Have you been a good boy this year, Kyle?~" 

A shiver ran up the young man's back as he heard his name. Of course, being Mrs. Claus, it would make sense she knew who he was. But the question hung in the air, making him worried about all he had done this year. Sure, he got good grades at school, but he knew that he could be annoying to some of the other kids, and yelled at them a lot too. He tried to wonder if that was naughty territory. He hoped it wasn't.

All the while, Mrs. Claus was waiting patiently for his response.

"...Yes...?" He looked up at her, hoping that he got the right answer, a gritted, worried smile on his face.

She knew he would say that, chuckling softly as she did. "Then what's this now?~" She leaned over, reaching a hand down to trace a finger along the bulge in his pants. This also gave him a very good view down her cleavage.

He gasped in surprise at her touch, looking down at her hand softly caressing his bulge. "M-Mrs. Claus! Y-You're touching my- _ahhh~"_ He trailed out, a sudden jolt of pleasure coursing through her body.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, hon. I take it as a compliment~" She remarked, chuckling lowly as she kept rubbing it with her thumb, feeling it throb under her as she did. "

Kyle kept whimpering and grunting softly, hands bunched at his sides as he could feel her touching him more and more. "I-I'm sorry. It gets like this sometimes when I look at...pretty girls." He confessed, guilt washing up on him as he did.

"Awww, you think I'm pretty?" She looked up at him, a smile on her face as she asked. She watched him nod in response.

"Yes, you're very pretty, Mrs. Claus. You're the prettiest lady I've ever met!" 

She couldn't help but laugh, pulling her hand back from him and resting on her stomach as she couldn't help but let out a hearty, long laugh. It filled the room, making Kyle feel warm as he listened to it. He couldn't help but feel a sense of joy and comfort as he stared at her.

After a few seconds, Mrs. Claus slowed down, her own cheeks red and merry as she turned back to him. "Aren't you the sweetest boy?" She remarked, cupping the other's cheek before leaning down to kiss his forehead, moving his short, blonde hair out of the way. "That certainly earned you a spot on my very own nice list~" 

"Mmm..." Kyle shivered as he heard that, a smile on his face as he did.

"I think you earned a 'Christmas treat' for that~" She pulled back, straightening her back in front of him as she did. She watched him stare at her, no doubt he was wondering what this 'treat' is. 

Kyle stood there, watching as Mrs. Claus reached down to the bottom of her jacket, gripping the hem, his heart racing as he waited with bated breath to see what she would do. In one quick motion, she pulled up the jacket past her legs and waist, exposing that she was completely naked under there. His eyes widened at the sight of her naked, ebony sex, a bush of white pubes nestled above it. His mouth was agape as he stared.

Mrs. Claus bit her lip, her own heart racing as she could feel the young man's eyes on her body. He was almost eye-level with it, just a few inches taller.

"Is this your first time seeing a lady's parts before?~" She asked, looking down at him. She got an affirmative nod and hum as an answer, which only served to excite the older woman more.

Of course, Kyle was well aware that guys and girls were different down there, thanks to his mom. But he never did get a for real look at what was different about girls outside of pictures from books, until now.

"Well, Mrs. Claus is here to show you what to do when you see one~ First, you gotta get your mouth all over it." She advised, reaching a hand down to the back of his head, her long, manicured nails grazing the back of his neck.

He let out a confused hum, eyes looking up at her in confusion, but in the next moment, he felt her shove his face against her crotch, making the other let out a soft moan.

Kyle didn't struggle or pull away from her, his mouth pursed right against her sex, his nose nestled above it and into her pubes, and his cheeks lightly squeezed by her thighs.

Mrs. Claus hummed with a chuckle, eagerly waiting for the other to start. "Just start licking it, like an ice cream~" She advised, leaning against the wall as she watched him, though given her generous physique, she could only make out so much, plus the jacket.

He paused for a second, still getting used to this sensation. Never before had he done this, but it felt so right to be pushed against her like this. The combination of the faint musk of her pubic hair and her nutmeg-y fragrance made him shiver in delight, making his own arousal throb in delight. He could already begin to taste the woman's wetness, it was slightly sour, but had an aftertaste similar to peppermint. It was just enough to make the boy more curious.

He opened his mouth more, tongue poking out as it prodded against her folds, flicking up against her after. The sounds of Mrs. Claus' moans were muffled by her thighs against the sides of his face. He started to lick faster, humming against her sex as he did. The combination of the smell of her pubic hair and the taste of her core drove Kyle to keep going, lapping against her faster and deeper, more of her taste dripping down his throat as he did. His hands reaching up to her large, plump thighs, gripping them lightly as he began pushing his face against her more.

Mrs. Claus bit her lip, feeling the other's mouth and tongue against her. She found herself arching against his mouth, feeling amazed at how skilled he was. No way this was this kid's first time.

"Fuck~" She muttered, her grip on him tightening up slightly, her nails pressing against his flesh more as she did. She spread her legs more to give him more room, all the while she bit her finger to try and muffle herself. 

Kyle's licking went faster, now putting his jaw to work as he ate her out. He could feel more and more of her arousal dripping into his mouth and down his chin. It didn't matter if it was staining his pajamas or not, he wanted nothing more than to please this wonderful woman.

Her moaning started to get more loud and labored the more she felt his mouth against her, her body shuddering slightly as her grip tightened ever so slightly, bringing her closer to orgasm. Her head leaned back as moan after moan left her. She stared at the ceiling as she kept arching and bucking against his face.

"Faster! Faster, please! Please, Kyle! I'm almost there!" She almost begged, teeth gritted as grunt after pleasured grunt escaped her, until finally she felt her climax hit her hard. Her head shot back in a pleasured howl as she came against his face, soaking his lips and cheeks with her climax as she squirted against them.

He let out a muffled hum as she felt her cum against him, her slick dripping on his mouth and chin as he kept licking at her sex. He swallowed as much as he could, wanting to get every last drop down his throat.

She was a panting, shaky mess, her legs spread and her grip on him loosening up as she came. Not bad for someone so young. She definitely had to take advantage of this.

Kyle pulled his face away from her, gasping hotly for air, his mouth agape and his jaw sore as he found himself leaning against her side. He could feel a hand on his head, lightly petting him. A soft hum escaped him, feeling happy and warm as he rest against her.

"You did amazing, Kyle. You really are a good boy~" She remarked, still petting his head, basking in the afterglow of her climax.

After half a minute passed, she pulled her hand away, taking a step back from Kyle, causing the young boy to look up at her, wondering why she stopped petting him.

"A good deed deserves another." She remarked, reaching a hand down to start leading him to the couch he was sitting on before.

"Take a seat, hon. Mrs. Claus has another special gift for you~" She said, watching eagerly as Kyle began to sit down, his chin wet with her climax, some of it even dripping on his shirt. 

Kyle looked up at her, wondering what else the other had in store for him, his erection still throbbing against the crotch of his pants. It ached, but he didn't touch it.

He then saw the older woman get down on her knees in front of him, looking him in the eyes before reaching her hands over to start undoing the buttons on his pajama shirt. Kyle gasped softly, but didn't pull away, looking down to see more and more of his chest. He even helped her out in full removing his shirt, his bare chest and belly on display. Next, however, she went to his pants, hooking her fingers into the band of it, and his underwear before slowly pulling them down. Kyle bit his lip, gripping the sides of the cushion he was sitting on as more and more of his shaft was exposed to the air. Soon enough it popped out in all it's hard, throbbing glory.

"Oh my~ You're a big boy, aren't you?~" Mrs. Claus commented, staring at the erect, dripping member. She bit her lip as she stared at it. All the while, she pulled his pants and underwear off his body, leaving him fully naked.

"I...My mom says that it's a bit bigger than most boys my age..." 

"Clearly~ Surprised you aren't more popular around school." She started to reach a hand toward it.

"Wh-Why would I be popu- _Haaaah!~_ " His head shot back in a moan, feeling the other's gloved hand wrap around his member, slowly she began stroking him off, a smile on her crimson lips as she looked into his eyes. 

She watched him writhe and whimper under him, making him shiver and moan as she kept jerking him off. She occasionally glanced at his cock, watching it drip pre as she stroked him. She couldn't help herself as she leaned down to flick the tip of his cock with her tongue, tasting him.

"Mmm~ So good~" She remarked, now starting to wrap her lips around his tip, hearing his moans and cries more and more as she did. She started bobbing around the tip for now, her fingers handling the base as she did. The sounds of his pleasured whimpering and grunting were enough to keep the older woman motivated as she kept bobbing around the tip, her tongue circling his head as she did.

Kyle gripped the cushion tighter, teeth gritted as she found himself trying to buck into her mouth, but was only met with her sticking to the tip. It was unlike anything he felt before, and he wanted more so badly.

She started to go deeper and deeper, humming around his shaft as she reached the halfway point, her hand now moving down to caress his balls as she did. She knew exactly what she was doing to the young man, and she relished in it. Her lipstick stained the halfway point of his cock, making it red.

Perspiration ran down Kyle's back as he grunted and moaned into the air, one of his hand reaching toward her, hoping to push more of herself down her cock. He hovered it right above her head, grazing her cute hat.

"Mm-Mm." She hummed before pulling her mouth away from him, looking up at the young man with a stern look on her face. "Good boys are patient and wait." She advised, and that was all it took for Kyle to pull his hand back to his side, staring at her, mouth agape and gasping softly.

"S-Sorry." 

"Besides, that's not what I was planning for you~" She pulled her hand back from him, making him whimper lowly again. 

She leaned back in front of him, giving him a view of her body in front of him on the ground. Eagerly, she reached for the bottom of her jacket, to the bottom button. She undid it in a flash. Then the next one up, then the next one, then the next. Red parted as more and more of her bare, plump, dark body was exposed. Her large belly hung out first, getting the young man's attention first, until he looked to her chest, which nearly broke the two buttons that were keeping it hidden.

Mrs. Claus knew that he was staring, waiting in anticipation for her to finally show him the goods. Luckily for him, she didn't keep him waiting. She quickly undid the last two buttons on her coat, and with a quick toss of the red garment, her naked body was exposed for him to see.

He let out a soft gasp, watching as her large breasts fell out of her jacket and sagged against her body. He couldn't help but feel like he was witnessing something beautiful, something absolutely magical. His eyes focused on her breasts, his face red and his cock hard.

She chuckled at his reaction, reaching down to grope herself, lifting up the large, fleshy orbs with a mischievous grin. "You like these, hon?~" She teased, fingers now starting to tease her nipples, making her hum as they slowly got hard.

Kyle bit his lip tighter, only nodding as he stared down at them, unable to tear away from her black nipples and dark, large areola. He gripped the cushion tighter as he saw her lean closer to him, her breasts out and resting on his legs for now, his cock leaning against them.

"Ready to feel really good?~" she asked, looking into the other's eyes as she did. She watched him nod, giving her another grunt of approval.

In the next moment, she lifted her tits up once again, wrapping them around his cock. She wasted no time as she began rubbing them up and down his hard, throbbing member.

Kyle cried out in pleasure, heart racing as he felt the warm, soft embrace of her tits around his cock. His mouth was agape as moan after shrill moan left him, his head shot back against the couch as Mrs. Claus slipped himself between her large, brown tits, completely enveloping him. It was unlike anything he ever felt before. He couldn't help but thrust between them, his tip peaking out from them as he did.

Mrs. Claus chuckled softly at the sight, opening her mouth as her tongue rubbed against the underside of his tip, all the while she kept rubbing her breasts around him. She could tell he was close to cumming, and she wanted it to feel absolutely perfect for him.

She rubbed her tits faster and faster against his hard cock, feeling it throb and drip in her cleavage as she did. She could feel herself getting wet once more, knowing what she was doing to the kid as she occasionally lapped at his tipped as it peeked out from between her boobs.

"Ahhh!~ M-Mrs. Claus~" He cried out, teeth gritted as he gripped the cushions under him tighter, bucking faster between her breasts. He felt the tingling on his cock intensifying as she kept rubbing and licking him.

"S-Something's-"

"Just relax, honey. It's okay~" She advised, her voice like honey to his ears as she kept on rubbing him out. "Just give me all you've been holding out~" She chuckled, watching his cock expectantly.

He kept gasping and grunting, eyes slammed shut and his head arched back as he could feel everything come to a head. His body tightened up more and more, until finally he felt release. He couldn't help but cry out as he finally reached it, his cock now shooting its load all over the other's face. 

She opened her mouth, watching and feeling as he came all over her face and tits. She slowed down her rubbing, but did just enough to make sure that she was milking him for all he had. For now, she rest her breasts on either side of his member, right on top of his thighs, watching as it throbbed the last of his load, dripping along his shaft. She stared at it, all the while the cum on her face dripping down onto her breasts.

Mrs. Claus swallowed what she had in her mouth, leaning down to make sure his shaft was clean before leaning down to lick the top of her breasts clean as well. She hummed softly as she tasted him, looking up to the young man as she scooped up the cum on her face and into her mouth.

Kyle laid back on the couch, gasping softly and hotly as he experienced his first ever orgasm. He had no idea he could feel so good, and not only that, Mrs. Claus was the one to help him realize it. He felt both relief and exhaustion all at once. However, he got the feeling that it wasn't over yet.

She chuckled as she made her way beside him on the couch, making it creak slightly under her weight. She started to rest the other across her lap, looking down at his fatigued face. Her breasts hung right above his face as well.

"Did you like that, baby?~" 

Kyle looked up at her face, nodding with a hum, a smile on his face as he answered. "That felt amazing, Mrs. Claus." He remarked, noting the smile on her face as he said that.

His eyes then drifted towards her large breasts, focusing on her nipples as he did. He could feel his heart racing and his mouth watering as he stared. He licked his lips as a strange compulsion started to take over, slowly he began to lead towards her left breast, wrapping his lips around her nipple. Lightly, he began to suckle it, humming against her flesh as he did.

Mrs. Claus let out a soft, pleasured hum as she felt his lips on her tits. She looked down with a grin, biting her lip as she watched him suckle her softly. Like a newborn babe. It was precious. She didn't dare move away, letting the young man have what he wanted. He would certainly need the rest.

"You really like my tits, don't you?" She asked softly, watching as he pulled his mouth away from her briefly.

"They're so big and soft and warm." He remarked, nuzzling his face against them with a hum. "And they taste good~" He added, making the other chuckle.

"I'm happy you think so~" She reached down, brushing her fingers against his soft cheek, looking into his eyes.

"...You know, if you suck on them long enough, you'll be in for a surprise~"

Kyle hummed in surprise, turning back to the breast in front of her and wrapping his lips around it, suckling eagerly. As if he needed more motivation to suckle her.

"Haaah~" She moaned out, feeling his mouth becoming more enthusiastic as it suckled against her, the feeling of his tongue, lips, and a little bit of teeth more than enough to get her riled up once again.

He reached his hand up, propping up the breast he was sucking on, lightly pulling it towards him, eager to keep on going. He wanted to know what this 'surprise' will be. It sounded like it was making her feel good at least, which was more than enough for him. The taste of her flesh was intoxicating enough to keep reeling him in.

His eyes widened as he started to taste something else, something sweet and cold. He pulled his mouth away in surprise, looking at her nipple. As he quietly caught his breath, he saw something leak out from the tip of her nub, something white.

A smile settled on Mrs. Claus' face as she watched the other try to figure out what was happening.

Kyle slowly leaned closer once more, sticking his tongue out as he tasted the liquid once more. It was very familiar, it was sweet and cool, and it tasted almost like-

"Eggnog?" He asked, looking up at her face, surprised.

"That's right, hon~" She chuckled. "Have as much as you want!" She assured, ruffling his hair again. She knew he was gonna need it.

He turned back to her breast, wrapping his mouth around her nipple as he eagerly began suckling her breast, feeling more and more eggnog flowing out of her and into his mouth. He swallowed it eagerly, holding the breast as he did, almost hoping that by lightly squeezing it, he could get more. As expected, the scent of nutmeg grazed his nose as he felt her dark flesh against his face.

A shiver of pleasure ran up Mrs. Claus' back, feeling him suckle her nipple and lactate into his mouth. She bit her lip as she held back moan after moan. Her womanhood was getting wet and ready again, but she knew she had to be patient. She turned to her right breast, which was also leaking but had no mouth to feed. Until she decided to take that place, she heaved her remaining breast with her own hands, suckling it and swallowing the eggnog seeping out of her nub. It was absolutely delicious. And it did the job she wanted, keeping her energized.

She glanced down at Kyle, feeling his suckling become more and more eager, feeling his tongue lapping faster against her milky nipple. She also turned his attention to his cock, which was already hard and ready for more. Perfect.

Mrs. Claus pulled her nipple away from her mouth, licking what remained on her lips. "Okay, Kyle, it's time for your final 'special present'~" She pulled her nipple away from his mouth, watching as the other whimpered and tried to reach for it again.

He turned his attention back to her, "Final present? What else is there?" He asked, confused.

"Well, I'll show you, hon~" She said, scooping him into her arms before getting off the couch. Still fully naked, she made her way towards his room, opening the door with ease as she made her way inside. She stepped past a few stray toys on the floor before sitting down on the edge of his bed, looking down at the young man in his arms. It was a bit smaller than she was used to, but this was a kid's bed, so of course it'd be a bit small. But it was large enough for what they were going to do.

She rest him on her legs, feeling his eyes on her. She reached above her head at the hat still on her head. Kyle managed to catch a glimpse of her underarm, which also appeared unshaved, like her pussy. Regardless, she grabbed the hat, pulling it off her head, the rest of her beautiful, white hair on display for him, it falling to her shoulders in pale, shimmering waves.

Kyle just stared, in awe of how beautiful she looked, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. And his cock absolutely hard.

"You ready to do something really fun?" she asked, stuffing her hat under the pillow on his bed.

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Claus. I am." He said excitedly, eager to see what was next for them. 

She began to lay back on the bed, looking down at Kyle as she splayed herself on the bed, her legs spread and her tits parted across her chest. Her pussy was on display for him, dripping wet on the sheets. She looked absolutely ready for him. 

"Fuck me, Kyle~" She invited, reaching a hand down to spread her lower lips, exposing her pink folds to him.

Kyle stood on his knees in front of her, his cock hard and desperate for some stimulation. He was frozen in awe, seeing the large woman splayed across his bed, eager to pleasure him. He had to take a moment to fully commit this to memory.

After a few seconds, she crawled towards her, his hands on the side of the bed for now as he crawled on top of her, his face level with her chest as his cock lined up with her pussy. He looked up at her, a smile on his face as his hands rested on her breasts, groping them and making the other moan.

"You're wonderful, Mrs. Claus. Thank you." 

She bit her lip, a smile on her face as well, feeling him rest against her womanhood.

"Thank you too, Kyle. You're a very good boy~" She praised before leaning her head down, pressing her lips to his before pulling back, relaxing on the bed and waiting for him to get started.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, knowing exactly what he had to do.

His tip brushed against her eager sex, both of them whimpering softly at the friction they shared. He tried to push in a few times, but missed, slipping up or down her cunt. Eventually, Mrs. Claus reached down to help him with his aim, and finally, with one thrust, Kyle slammed himself inside the older woman, both of them crying out in ecstasy as they did. His hold on her tightened as he felt her sex squeeze around his cock. He pushed his face against her dark chest, muffling his moans as he remained inside for a few seconds.

Mrs. Claus grunted and moaned at the sensation, hands reaching down to cup his rear, prompting him to start thrusting as she gave him a push, little by little he began to catch up and start thrusting inside her himself. Soon she moved her hands up to his back, feeling him go on his own inside her, both of them moaning with each soft slam into her.

She looked into his eyes, they were closed in concentration as he started to pick up the pace ever so faster. He was a special boy, and she was happy she took the time to do this with him. Just think what would happen if he was still asleep. She leaned down again, kissing his forehead and leaving more lipstick on their as she did. 

This motivated him to go faster now, grunting and moaning as he wrapped around her plump form tighter, muffled moans getting louder as he did. The sound of skin smacking filled the room as the young boy slammed his hips harder and faster into the yuletide beauty. She felt like a dream, and was just as unreal to boot.

"Ahhh~ K-Kyle! You feel so good!~" She praised, now reaching her hands up to hug him tighter, feeling his dick thrusting deep inside her, making her body shudder as she felt him throb inside her. Her nails threatened to break his skin, but she did her best to resist hurting the poor boy.

Kyle couldn't even speak, his mind and body clouded with pleasure, edging closer and closer to orgasm as he did. His nails dug lightly into the other's flesh, but it was hardly anything for her to be worried about. He couldn't get over how amazing this night was. This was definitely going to be a memorable Christmas for him.

"M-Mrs. Claus!~" He cried back at her, pulling his face away for just a second as he did. His face was flushed as he could already feel himself getting closer to orgasm.

"I...I-I'm going to do it again!" He warned, teeth gritted as he did.

"M-Me too, honey! Just a little more!~" She practically begged, hoping that he could last long enough for her.

Moan after grunt and pleasured whimper escaped the two, both trying to hold on for as long as they could for each other. Sweat was running down their bodies and onto the bed as they were both a hairs breadth away from climax. Just a little bit more, just a little bit more.

Kyle was grunting shrilly, his cock thrusting as fast as he could, making the bed and the woman he was fucking shake from the intensity. With one more thrust, he pumped his cum inside her, head shooting back as a long, pleasured moan shot out of his mouth, all the while his cock was throbbing and shooting jizz inside her.

Mrs. Claus came as well, a smile on her face as she held the young man close to her, her cunt tightening around his dick as she milked him for everything he had. She swore she could feel some spill out of her.

After a few seconds, the two of them came out of their shared climax, laying limply on the bed. Well, Mrs. Claus on the bed and Kyle on top of her. Regardless, the two were exhausted, gasping softly for breath and absolutely out of it. Kyle's hold on her loosened up, and he found himself nuzzling up her body, pulling herself out of her as he did. She whimpered softly as he did, the resulting mess inside her slowly starting to leak out on the sheets.

"M...Mrs. Claus..." He exhaled, panting softly. "...I love you."

Her eyes widened as she looked down at him, surprised at what he said. She had no idea what prompted him to say that, but she couldn't deny that it did feel nice to hear it.

Smiling, she reached down to caress the tired boy's head slowly. 

"I love you too, Kyle~" She whispered, leaving him one more kiss before letting the other fall asleep on top of her.

The moment became a blur to Kyle as he finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Soon, Christmas morning came, and Kyle was still fast asleep with a smile on his face. He felt like the luckiest boy in the whole world.

However, a knocking at his door started to bring him out of his happiness. Why couldn't he be back in the land of dreams again.

A soft, slow creak then followed it, "Kyle? It's time to wake up, dear. It's Christmas day!" 

The voice of his mother started to rile the young man out of his slumber, sitting up on the bed with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes, seeing his mom in the doorway, a smile on her face as she saw him.

"Get up, sleepyhead. I'm going to make pancakes. Don't open any of your presents yet." She said firmly before making her way down the hall.

 _"Presents..."_ he said hazily, sitting on the edge of the bed now before stepping off. He stretched his arms up in the air with another yawn, freezing up when the memories of last night hit him suddenly.

Everything with Mrs. Claus, and all they did, how happy and amazing she was. It all came back to him.

Suddenly he turned to the bed. There was nothing and no one there.

He also noticed that he was fully clothed in his pajamas. And they were clean. A look of surprise was on his face as he ran to the bathroom, locking the door quickly. He pulled his pants and underwear down, looking at his flaccid cock. It was clean, no lipstick on it whatsoever. Neither was there any on his face or forehead.

A creeping sense of disappointment filled him. Was that all just a dream?

He hunched over slightly, a sigh escaping him as he began to do his business in the bathroom.

After finishing, he made his way to the living room. He could see his mom fixing something in the kitchen, all the while the TV was on, and a yuletide log channel was playing during it. Christmas music was playing over it as well.

He found himself looking around the couch, and as expected, it was seamless and clean. The ever-growing sense of disappointment began to grow as he sat down on it, looking over at the tree, which did have more presents than what he saw last night. That didn't matter, though. He turned to the fireplace, seeing how it was still empty unlit. 

It must have all been a dream. An amazing, wonderful, magical dream.

But then something occurred to him: How did he end up in bed then if he was on the couch last night?

He turned to his mom in the other room.

"Hey mom!" He cried out.

"Yes, dear?" She responded, the sound of pancakes sizzling accompanying her.

"I swore I fell asleep on the couch. But I woke up in my bed. What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, I woke up earlier and saw you were fast asleep there! I just picked you up and carried you to your room, hon." She answered, only driving home that what happened with Kyle and Mrs. Claus was indeed not real.

At the very least, he could have some pancakes this Christmas morning.

* * *

Soon, Christmas Day came and went, immediately after opening up his presents here - most of them video games and action figures, which he did love - Kyle and his mom went to be with their family for the day, hanging out together and just enjoying the time spent together.

It wasn't as if Kyle didn't enjoy it, but the overwhelming dissatisfaction he felt knowing that one of the best times of his life wasn't real put a bit of a damper on it. But still, he did his best to not let it get in the way of playing with his cousins.

Soon, it was nighttime, and Kyle and his mom made it back home, both of them feeling rather exhausted mentally and physically. So they both agreed to take it easy in their rooms for the rest of the night.

Kyle made his way to his room, kicking off his shoes and clothes, changing into his pajamas before practically slamming himself onto the bed. He would have fallen asleep instantly if not for the soft, but noticeable drop of something behind his bed.

He scooted closer to the top of the bed, reaching his hand down behind it, feeling around for what it might have been. Eventually, he felt something soft and fluffy. He wondered what he is as he pulled it up.

As soon as he did, he froze up.

In his hands was a Santa hat.

Any sense of fatigue he had was gone as he stared at the cap. He brought it close to his face, hoping that it smelled exactly as he hoped it would.

Deeply, he inhaled it against his face. _Nutmeg._

A smile started to creep on his face. It wasn't a dream. It was absolutely 100% real! He wanted to cheer it to the world, but he had a sneaking suspicion his mom wouldn't take kindly to the news he had to share.

He brought the cap to his face once more, smelling it once again, taking in the sweet scent it had.

The sound of paper flapping brought him out of his euphoria. He looked down at the bed, seeing there was a letter, right under the hat. It must have been left there.

He picked up the red envelope, it being addressed to "Sweet Kyle". 

Frantically the young man opened it up, pulling out a purple, folded up piece of paper. He unfolded, seeing a message inside. His heart raced as he read it.

_"Dear Sweet Kyle,_

_Last night was absolutely amazing. You were quite the skilled young man._

_It's been so long since I've had that much fun with anyone._

_No offense to Nick, but he's been way too deep in his work to give it to me like you did._

_I was nervous at first, seeing as how you were young, but you've proven to me that you_

_are one of the best lovers I've ever had._

_You might have noticed that I made it seem like it didn't happen at first._

_I'm terribly sorry about that. Just wanted to make sure that no one else could have figured_

_it out. I used a little 'Christmas Magic' as it were. Hopefully you didn't think it was too unbelievable_

_and thought it didn't happen. But if you're reading this, then I'm sure I have nothing to worry about~_

_Hope you had a wonderful Christmas Day!~_

_And who knows? Maybe someday we'll both get lucky that Nick has to step down again another year._

_If so, then you can bet that cute face of yours I'm gonna come down and play with you again~_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love, Jasmine <3"_

There was also a red kiss mark beside the signature on the letter, making Kyle's heart skip a beat as he saw it.

He couldn't help but giggle softly, excited at the idea of meeting Mrs. Claus again some odd Christmas Eve night in the future.

Another reason to look forward to the holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since that fateful encounter, Kyle has waited patiently for his Mrs. Claus to return every year. Will he finally get his wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I would let it end there, did you?

Kyle Perry has made it a tradition every year after on Christmas Eve to 'wait for Santa' although in reality, what he was hoping to find was the woman that changed his life: Jasmine Claus. The letter she left him was enough motivation to keep it going for year after year.

At first, it seemed cute when he was a little kid, always waiting for Santa Claus on Christmas Eve, but failing. But as the years went by, he had to come up with better reasons for wanting to stay up late on Christmas Eve by that same fireplace, hoping that some day, some year, she'll come back and visit him.

Every year, however, he never saw her. Not only did he stay up late to try and at least see Santa after all this time, but every time, without fail, right before midnight, Kyle was hit by a sudden urge to sleep. Out like a light. Even when he tried to keep himself awake with energy drinks and sugary snacks, or even sleeping in to make sure he stayed up, he always fell asleep. He was dealing with Santa, after all, maybe something he did always made him doze off.

As expected, when he told everyone his story, which he revised to not offend delicate minds, he was met with two responses: "Aww, how adorable." or "Hah! You still believe in Santa?". It was infuriating to say the least, even his mom insisted that it must have been some yuletide-influenced dream. Granted, he knew his mom was just influenced by magic, so he didn't blame her too much.

Yet, even when the odds were against him, even after the years of not seeing her, Kyle held out hope that somehow, sometime, he would see her again. He held on to that letter and hat after all these years, keeping him motivated to sit and wait for her. The hat still smelled of nutmeg, even after all this time. 

In between this time waiting for Mrs. Claus, Kyle had to grow up, he was going through middle school, high school, even college. He was a fairly above average student, when his mind wasn't on hoping to get another chance with Mrs. Claus, he was rocking through mathematics and natural science. He used to think that he wanted to be a scientist, or a microbiologist. But much like most things, that wasn't what happened. Finally, after a few years in college, he got his masters in business administration. Not the most thrilling career, but it made him money.

Of course, he would get with the occasional girlfriend or fuck buddy, experiment with various ladies and lads, but he never gave up hope on the love of his life. He did, however, realize his preference in larger woman and darker-skinned women.

It might also be because of that fateful night that people close to him knew how particularly excited and festive Kyle was during the holidays. Almost to an obnoxious degree. He would sing carols with those that joined, he'd love to decorate the tree, and bake so many Christmas treats. 

* * *

Soon enough, another Christmas was upon them, and Kyle, now 26 years old, was making himself home in his small townhouse. There was an elaborately-decorated tree in the living room, lights and decorations on the shelves, and of course, a fireplace. Right now, Kyle was in the middle of baking some gingerbread men, humming along to Christmas carols on the radio as he did. Despite living by himself, he still wanted to make sure he had enough cookies for him, and for the big man himself, Santa. Though, he did wonder if he visited houses based on if there were kids there or not. Maybe he checked and left if it was necessary? Regardless, he readied himself for another Christmas Eve. 

He checked the clock, it was almost 9PM, 3 hours until the moment of truth. Would this year be another bust? He hoped not, but at the same time, he lowered his expectations.

Setting the cookies out to cool off, he made his way to his bedroom, opening the top drawer. Reaching past the socks, he pulled out a familiar, yet faded purple envelope, inside was the message that helped him continue this yearly tradition of 'waiting for Santa'.

At this point, it wasn't even about the prospect of sex again, he just wanted to know why. Why him of all kids? And why did it take so long? Were there really no other means of them getting together? Every time he thought about getting into a serious relationship, he could only think of her, and how perfect she was in every way. He envied Santa, as ridiculous as that sounded.

He pulled out the message folded inside, reading over it once more. Every time it did, his heart raced in remembrance of that one night. At the very least, if they met again, he could prove to her that he certainly improved in bed.

He reached into the drawer once again, pulling something else out: That same hat that she left all those years ago. Like clockwork, he brought it to his face, inhaling deeply. It still smelled of nutmeg. He put both items back in the drawer, shielded by socks once again.

Kyle made his way over to the couch in front of the TV, turning it on and channel surfing to find whichever Christmas special he wanted to watch. Eventually, he settled on the classic _A Christmas Story_ , which still amused him to this day, despite being quoted and played by his folks during the holidays. He then got up, rushing over to the kitchen to grab some snacks for the movie, and of course a few cookies.

He waited for the popcorn bag to pop, all the while he was glancing at the cookies he just finished baking. Surely they're done cooling by now. He reached over to grab one, stopping when he realized something weird: there were 9 cookies left. He baked 10. 

Kyle knew better than to take one before they were done cooling off the hard way. He looked around the counter and floor, wondering if it had been dropped. So far, he couldn't see any evidence of it; he even opened the drawers to make sure.

In the process he noticed something on the counter, leaning against the fruit bowl: a red-colored envelope. That definitely didn't seem right, he knew he put it in the drawer where it belonged. As he reached over to pick it up, however, he noticed something about the envelope: it was unopened! 

He felt his heart starting to race as he looked at the front of the envelope. Once again, it read "Sweet Kyle" on the front, just like the one that was supposed to be in his drawer. Frantically he opened up the envelope, pulling out a folded, purple sheet of paper. Just like in the original envelope. He opened it up, expecting the lengthy message before, but instead it only read 4 words:

_"Go to the bedroom. <3"_

It was signed with a kiss.

His mouth was agape, gasping softly as he quickly made his way to the bedroom, the letter clasped tightly in his hand as he did. There was no way that anyone could have made it inside here without him knowing. It didn't take him long for him to quickly open the door, yanking it open. He dropped the paper he was holding, gaping as he looked inside.

 _Nutmeg._ The first thing he noticed was the smell of it hitting his nose as he looked into the room. 

He then took note of the person currently lounging on his bed: tall, dark skin, generously-proportioned, and glimmering white hair.

She took a bite of the cookie in her hand, a smile on her face as she relaxed on the bed, eyeing up the man who just entered.

Kyle was at a loss for words, falling to his knees as he rubbed his eyes, thinking at first it was some kind of trick or something. He never felt more happy to be mistaken. It was her.

"Long time no see, honey~" The deep, sultry voice that embedded into his head spoke, sending chills up his spine as he could feel tears running down his cheeks, a smile on his face as he did.

"It's...It's you. It's really you..." He whimpered softly, almost hysterically as he kneeled in front of her on the bed. He wiped his teary eyes, still smiling as he stood up once more, looking down at the older woman laying in his bed. Although, she wasn't in her Santa outfit anymore, she was donned in a crème-colored sweater of which the hem went down to her thighs. Knowing her, she was probably naked under there. She also wore black stockings over her legs, almost meeting the bottom of the sweater. 

"Aww, don't get all sad on me, hon. It's Christmas." She beamed, sitting up on the bed as she finished the cookie in her hand.

"Hope you don't mind." She said, slightly muffled by the treat in her mouth.

"N-Not at all." Kyle chuckled softly, taking in the sight of her, a smile on his face.

He couldn't help it, after all this time, she was here again, the woman of his dreams. He was tempted to pinch himself as he stood there, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Mmm! These are so good! Glad to know you learned to bake better after all this time." She remarked, swallowing what was in her mouth.

_All this time._

Kyle's smile faded into a line on his face, thinking about all the years that he waited for this moment. 

"Why? Why did it take so long?" He asked, not even mad, just confused.

Jasmine's smile began to curve down as well, sitting up on the bed as she turned to him. Of course he would have a bunch of questions for him. After all this time waiting, he deserved an answer.

She patted the spot next to her, "Take a seat, hon. I'll explain everything." She assured, watching as the other popped a squat beside her on the bed, his eyes focused on her.

Jasmine took a deep breath, a hand resting on the other's shoulder as she started to recount.

"Ever since that night all those years ago, I wanted to see you again." She started, making the other blush in surprise.

"But...I was still with Nick, so it wasn't exactly easy to go out and meet you. But every year, I thought about you. A part of me was hoping he would get sick again so I could take over, but he doesn't deserve that."

She started to caress his shoulder slowly, a hum escaping him as she did.

"Why did you do it? Why did you decide to do that with me?" He turned to her, eyes narrowed slightly as he asked with dire in his voice.

"Well...I could tell that you were a special kind of kid." She answered with a chuckle, "It sounds silly, but I could just feel it from the bottom in my heart that you would turn out to be a wonderful man, a very good man." She answered, noticing the blush on his face getting darker as she said that. "Guess I got a little too impatient and wanted to have a go at ya~" She leaned over to peck his cheek, making the other shiver in surprise.

"So...I guess this is only for tonight, huh? Gotta go back to your husband up North?" Kyle sighed, glancing down at the floor.

"Actually, no. I can stay here as long as I want."

His eyes widened in surprise, turning to her, shocked.

"R-Really??" Kyle asked, in disbelief as he felt his heart racing once more.

"Yeah. Nick and I decided to call it quits, and now I'm a free woman. Thankfully he wasn't mad at me or anything, even gave me some of his 'Christmas Magic' to make what you saw earlier possible." She grinned, watching as the other gaped at her, clearly trying to mask his joy.

"I uh...I'm sorry to hear that." He apologized.

"Oh, come on, hon. It's all good. Besides, I think I realized now who my type of guy really is~" She smiled playfully, reaching over to cup his cheek, leaning in to kiss him once more, leaving a smear of red lipstick on him as she did.

Kyle's mind was racing at a million miles an hour. Here she was, the woman of his dreams, on Christmas Eve, and she was single. Not only single, but she was absolutely into him. 

"...A-Are you sure? I mean, I don't wanna make you feel like you have to or anything." 

Jasmine couldn't help but laugh, leaning against his back now, her chest pressing against it as she slung her arms around his neck.

"There's no one else I would rather be with than you, Sweet Kyle~" She answered lowly, her tongue playfully flicking the lobe of his ear as she did.

This was officially turning into the best Christmas ever. 

With every ounce of energy, Kyle quickly turned around, suddenly pinning the large woman down on the bed, making the other gasp as she was suddenly on her back, feeling the young man's chest press against her own. He looked down at her with a hungry, but blissful look on his face, his hard on pressing against her thigh as he leaned closer to her face.

"I've waited for this for so long~" He whispered, looking into her eyes as he said it.

She couldn't help but chuckle, reaching her hands up to rest on his back, "I know you did, baby, and I'm so happy you did~" She praised, rubbing him slowly as she felt him lightly grind against her.

"A day didn't go by where I wouldn't think about you, your beauty, your sweet voice, it drove me wild~" 

Her face went redder as she heard that, her heart racing as she kept caressing his body. "I know, honey, and I'm so sorry I had to make you wait." She apologized softly, watching as he pressed his forehead against hers, resting against her.

"'Good boys are patient, and wait.' Wasn't that what you said to me?~" 

She couldn't help but start giggling her arms wrapped tightly around the other as she did, her heart skipping a beat as she felt his warm body against her own.

"And you are the best boy I've ever met~" Those words set a fire off in Kyle, even more than what was happening prior. 

Suddenly he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply as his chest pressed against her, humming against her flesh as he did. He did his best to restrain himself, but it proved difficult knowing that the woman he waited for for over a decade was here, and was eager to make him feel good. His hands held her shoulders that peeked out from the sweater as he kept kissing her, their tongues playing and circling with each other as they kept kissing, all the while he rutted against her leg.

Jasmine hummed as she kissed back, her hands starting to make their way to his rear, cupping his bottom lightly as she found herself grinding against him as well. She'd been waiting for this moment for a long while, and she was overjoyed that he felt the same way.

She started to slip her hands down into his pants, making the other gasp softly as she groped his surprisingly soft rear. She could also feel his hands start to slide down to her breasts, but then pull back to her shoulders. She couldn't help but admire the boy's patience. 

The two soon parted, Kyle being the one to pull away as she stared into the other's eyes. He found himself paralyzed at her stare, admiring the woman's face like a priceless work of art.

"God, you're so beautiful~" He remarked softly, making the older woman chuckle with a blush.

"Why thank you, hon~" She remarked, giving his buttock another squeeze, making him gasp in surprise. "You're looking just as handsome~" 

His face went red at her praise, letting out a chuckle, "Th-Thanks. Sorry, it's just...there's so much I've wanted to do with you, I'm trying to think of how to start." 

"Well, we got all night, hon. _And even longer now~_ " She leaned up to peck his cheek, leaving some lipstick on there as she did.

Kyle took a deep breath, starting to pull himself off her, getting on his knees in front of her, looking down at her in silent awe.

"...Could you flip over, please?" He asked softly.

"Mmm~ Sure thing~" Jasmine obliged, laying on her stomach now, her ass sticking up as she did. She looked back behind him for an instant, noting the blush on his face before she turned back forward. She could feel her heart racing, unsure what he had planned for her.

Kyle's heart was like a jackhammer, seeing the woman's clothed rear in front of him. His cock was still hard in his shorts, but he didn't dare take it out yet. If there was anything he knew, it was that Jasmine valued a patient boy.

He reached his hands down to the bottom of her sweater, slowly pulling it up her body. He saw her lift her legs up slightly so it wouldn't be crushed. Soon enough, he pulled it up over her plump, ebony rear. If he was a weaker man, he probably would have finished on the spot from the sight alone. The smooth, enticing globes beckoned him, tempting him to do his worst.

She gasped softly as she felt both his hands on her butt, one on each cheek. They started to caress her buttocks, making the woman hum against the bed, a smile on her face. Of course he wanted to play with her ass. Who wouldn't? She relished in the warmth of his soft touch, already feeling herself getting wet from it.

Then he felt something else press against her right cheek. Felt just like a cheek, which she couldn't help but find adorable. She could feel some faint stubble from his cheeks as he nuzzled against her buttock, his humming making herself shiver.

After a few seconds, she felt him pull his face away, hands stopping their caressing, gaining her interest. She then felt them spread her cheeks apart, exposing herself to the man behind her.

"Uh, honey? What are you- AHHH!~" Her head shot back as a moan left her, the warm, wet feeling against her asshole making the older woman jolt in pleasure. She gripped the blanket under her, already finding herself short of breath.

It was way better than what he'd thought it would be. Kyle couldn't help but let out an ecstatic moan after moan as he dove his face between the other's buttocks, her tongue lapping and prodding her backdoor as he did. Her faintly bitter taste did nothing to deter him as he happily ate her ass out. He could swear he tasted a bit of pumpkin pie.

"Fuuuuck~" Jasmine swore, feeling the other's tongue and lips against her backdoor. "D-Deeper, Deeper!" She practically begged, feeling him push his tongue inside her happily, causing the other to cry out in pleasure once more. "Fuck, you really have improved, haven't you?" She looked back at him, mouth agape as she kept gasping softly.

He could only give a thumbs up, his mouth occupied with something more important. It was true that he had built up his 'skills' over the years. If he was honest with himself, it was for this moment. Not that he didn't enjoy the people he was intimate with on their own, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't hoping _she_ would be back for him to utilize them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get in there, baby~" Jasmine kept begging, almost whimpering as she pushed her ass against his face. She could feel him pushing his face back, digging his tongue deeper in the process. She even reached a hand back to start shoving himself deeper. The feeling of his tongue and lips teasing her asshole was driving the woman nuts. In a good way, of course.

Kyle felt ecstatic to know that he was making her feel so good, and that she was begging for him to keep going, which he was more than happy to do! He couldn't help but start grinding against the bed, his erection practically aching as he did. 

He cursed his need for oxygen as he parted away from her rear, gasping for breath, a few lines of drool still connecting them as he did. Both of them were gasping for air, Jasmine shuddering slightly as she could feel herself dripping on the sheets.

Jasmine was speechless for a few seconds before looking back at the young man. "Fuck...you really have sharpened those skills, haven't ya?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I did it...all for you~" He returned, leaning over to kiss her buttock playfully with a grin, still gasping softly for breath.

She giggled softly, her face still beet red as she did. "Well, believe me, it was absolutely worth it~" She assured, sitting up on the bed once more. 

"But come on, how about we cut to the chase?~" She turned around to face him, reaching down to the bottom of her sweater and pulling it swiftly up over her stomach, chest, and head. 

Just as he thought: completely nude.

Kyle's mouth hung agape, both from the workout on his jaw earlier, and the sight of the woman's bare form in front of him once again. He saw this form almost every night since that Christmas all those years ago, ever soft curve and warm mound of flesh making his body shiver in ecstasy. Her heavy breasts sagged against her stomach, her pure, white hair rested on her shoulders, and her plump stomach was out there for him to see.

She smiled at him, happy that she could turn the young man speechless.

"Now it's your turn, dear~" She remarked with a grin, eyes scanning the still-clothed boy.

"Huh? I-I mean, I was trying to be patient so I can-"

"Kyle. You've waited over 20 years for this. You've damn well proven your patience to me. Now get naked already." She practically demanded, seeing how the other froze up at her.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Frantically he began pulling off his shirt, exposing his toned, slender chest, making the older woman hum softly at the sight. It was her turn to be patient now as she watched him fumbling to his pants; clearly the young man was excited as she watched him trying to pull them off, then realized they weren't even unbuttoned.

After making sure his pants were loose, he tossed them aside, leaving him in his boxers, his tent more prominent now. He could feel her eyes on his crotch, making him feel even more anxious and eager.

"Weeeell? Am I gonna see it?~" She teased, hands resting on her thighs as she waited for him to finish.

"Y-Yeah." He nodded, looking down at himself as he reached to grab his underwear. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look over at the older woman.

"Hey. It's okay, honey. I'm not gonna go anywhere anytime soon. We have all the time in the world. Plus, I'm excited for this too, so you don't gotta worry about anything, okay?" She said softly, looking into his eyes as she said that.

He took a deep breath, relaxing himself as he heard her words. His heart slowed down slightly as he exhaled. "Sorry. I just...this is a big deal for me, ya know?"

"Oh, I know. But please, don't try to stress yourself over this. This is supposed to be fun and relaxing."

"But like, you're such an amazing person, and you're so fucking beautiful and hot! It's a bit hard not to feel a little anxious. Honestly, I kinda feel like I don't deserve it..."

Her eyes narrowed at him as her expression changed to a more serious, rigid look. She leaned over, clutching both his shoulders as she looked into his eyes. 

"Kyle Perry, you absolutely deserve this." She said firmly, "All your life, you've been a wonderful, kind, sweet, smart, funny, trustworthy guy. I've seen you growing up, and I couldn't be any more proud at what you've become."

A new kind of warmth filled the young man, one that made him feel like the luckiest man in the world, not because he was with a hot older woman, but because he felt like he could say anything to her and want to be with her for the rest of his life. A sense of joy and happiness filled him as a smile was on his face. He was happy, absolutely jovial.

"Okay. Thank you, Mi-er, Jasmine." He corrected himself, now realizing that her previous moniker wasn't appropriate now.

She chuckled softly, "I can still be your 'Mrs. Claus' if you want me to~" 

"Maybe another time." He said, "I just want it to be you and me, Jasmine~" He smiled, finally pulling his underwear down, his hardness popping out as he did. He tossed his boxers to the side as he sat on his knees in front of her, his cock throbbing and dripping eagerly.

Her eyes widened and her mouth was agape as she let out an excited sigh. "Holy shit, you really did grow up~" She remarked, unhesitantly wrapping her fingers around it, the tips of which just barely grazing her wrist. "Oh, I definitely hit the jackpot here~" She slowly started to pump it, watching as it throbbed and dripped on her hand. It looked like it was almost 10 inches.

Kyle couldn't help but whimper, gripping the sheets under him tightly as he let her stroke him. "J-Jasmine!~" He cried out, "W-Wait!" 

She stopped her stroking, looking up at him before letting go. "Sorry, dear. Got ahead of myself."

"I-It's okay." He assured, taking a breath as he looked over at her. "I'm gonna need you to lie down again. On your back this time~" He said.

"Oh, yes sir~" She obliged, laying on her back, watching as he began to reach over to the nightstand by the bed, pulling out the drawer and reaching for something. A chill went up her spine as she wondered what it could be.

He turned around towards her, holding the bottle of body oil as he scooted closer, his cock bobbing slightly as he did.

"Ooh, whatcha gonna do with that?~" She asked with a grin, watching as he straddled her chest, his cock resting below her breasts. She already had a good idea of what he had planned.

"Something I've wanted to do for years~" He grinned, undoing the top of the bottle and squirting it into his hands, very generously. "This might be a bit cold." He remarked, bringing his hand down between her chest, quickly rubbing it between her breasts, each of them sagged on either side of her.

She let out a gasp, the oil indeed being cool, but nothing that she couldn't get used to. She did used to live in the North Pole after all. She could already feel her nipples getting erect from the coolness between them, making her body shiver in arousal.

Kyle made sure to spread out the body oil evenly across her chest, making sure to lather it. He couldn't help but relish in the noises she made as he did. His cock twitched in excitement, eager for what was to come. Soon enough he was finished, closing the bottle and tossing it on the night stand.

He turned towards her once more, hands reaching to cup each of her dark breasts. He moved himself further up her body, sliding more of his shaft between her tits. Soon, his base was resting right on the bottom of her breasts, his tip resting against her cheek as well.

"Fuck, baby, you've been dying for this, haven't you?~" She licked her lips before giving the tip of his member a quick flick of her tongue.

"You don't even know the half of it~" 

He then pushed her breasts against each other, squeezing against his cock as he did, both of them letting out a pleasured moan as he did. He gripped her breasts firmly, keeping them shoved together and swallowing his cock between them. Kyle began thrusting himself between them, the oil helping to increase the friction between them.

Kyle was grunting softly, his member throbbing and dripping as it slid between the other's large breasts, his tip kissing her cheek as he did. It felt even better than it did in the past. Her warm, soft mounds smothered his dick, and he could feel her erect nipples under his hand as he kept her still. His thumbs then started to rub them, eliciting a moan from the woman beneath him.

Jasmine occasionally gave his tip a quick flick of her tongue, listening to how it drove the young man nuts, and tasting his pre in the process. It still tasted just as wonderful, and she wanted more. As she felt his thrusts picking up, she opened her mouth for him, tongue sticking out as she felt the underside of his tip brushing against it. His shrill moans were enough to indicate how much he was enjoying this.

"Oh, fuck~ J-Jasmine~" He grunted, already feeling himself nearing climax, thrusting faster and harder between her breasts, his hold on them getting tighter as he did. 

She let out a moan, her own sex dripping as her hot breath grazed his tip, the sound of flesh clapping getting louder and faster. She opened her mouth wide, ready for him to shove himself inside to finish off.

"I-I'm so close!" He warned, grunting and whimpering as he kept thrusting between her tits.

"Come on, baby, give it to me~" She beckoned, eyes closed and mouth opened, ready for him to pump his seed into her.

However, the opposite happened.

Instead, Kyle pulled back from her face, the top of his cock now sliding between her breasts, his tip poking out from the top of her cleavage as he did. 

She opened her eyes, looking down to see what he was doing. "Uh, hon, you know if you do that, you'll-"

"Ahhhh!!~" He practically screamed, pushing her breasts tighter around his cock, it shooting rope after warm rope of seed on her chest, some of it even shooting on her face. His body hunched over as he held on to her for dear life, his cock throbbing and aching as it shot load after load on her dark, ebony chest. It felt even more amazing that he thought it would be. His cum began pooling between her cleavage as he shot the last of his load, gasping for breath as he did.

She let out a soft hum feeling his load on her chest. She was hoping he'd be a little less messy, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it too. A smile graced her face as she could still feel him throb between her breasts.

"You like that, babe?~" She turned up at him, watching as he was gasping hotly, clearly exhausted.

Kyle nodded, "Fuck yeah I did~" He answered, sweat running down his body as he started to sit up once more. "Sorry about that. I've always wanted to do that." He remarked, starting to pull out from between her tits, still keeping them pressed together. 

"No problem, hon. I mean, I'm loving it too~" She chuckled, reaching her hands to replace his and keep her breasts pressed together. She leaned her head down and started to lick up as much of his load as she could.

Kyle got up off the bed, reaching to the night stand once more, opening the drawer and pulling out a hand towel. He held it out to her. "Here. Don't worry, it's clean." He assured, watching as the other took it and began cleaning up what she couldn't reach with her tongue, which wasn't a lot.

"Thank you, hon. How thoughtful~ If I didn't know better, I'd say you were used to this~" She smirked as she finished cleaning her chest up, sitting up on the bed.

Kyle's face flushed red, "W-Well, I mean, I'm sorry if you wanted me hold out for ya." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

She let out a hearty laugh, one that made his body heat up, and give him a warm feeling in his chest. It was a laugh he hadn't heard in a long time, and he felt honored to hear it again.

"Don't worry about that, hon. I don't care if you slept with a thousand people since then." She assured, leaning over to cup his cheek, making him freeze up in surprise.

"Besides, I know that I'm the one that got to you first~" She pressed her lips to his, humming for a bit as she kissed him before pulling away.

Kyle couldn't help but smile, letting out a happy hum as he did, eyes wide in bliss as he stared up at the older woman.

She chuckled at the sight, "Oh, you're just as cute as the day I met you~" She started kissing all over his face now, red staining them as her lipstick smeared onto him.

"So, whatcha got planned now?" She asked, legs spread as she sat on her knees, womanhood dripping on the bed as she waited patiently. 

He had a pensive look on his face, the first thing that came to mind making his face light up even more as he thought about it.

"Well...it's kinda weird." He looked away nervously.

"Weirder than you eating my ass earlier?~" She rest a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, hon. I'm down for - mostly - anything." She quickly added, unsure of what would classify as 'weird' for him.

He hesitated for a second, sitting on his knees in front of her, his cock still hard as he was already thinking about it. Finally, he turned to face her again, hoping she would agree.

"I was thinking maybe I could...put my face in...your armpit?" He looked up at her worriedly, unsure if he just ruined it or not.

Her cheeks went dark red as she heard that. She was relieved that it wasn't anything too crazy, but at the same time, she certainly never had any experience with that before. She had definitely heard of the kink, but she wasn't expecting him to be one that was into it. Not that she minded.

"...A-Are you sure? I mean, I don't know if you can tell, but I don't really shave that much there." She lifted her left arm for emphasis, showing him her unshaven under arm, white hair decorating it.

His heart skipped a beat as he turned to the hairy pit, turning back to her. "That's just the way I like it~" He exhaled with a chuckle, "And I mean, of course I'll still make you feel good in the meantime. I just...wanted to always do this."

She couldn't possibly say no to that face, and who knows, maybe she'll be into it too.

"...Alright, hon. But I mean, I can't promise it's gonna be the best smelling." She sighed softly.

Kyle smiled, beyond relieved that she was accepting of this. "Thank you so much!" He suddenly hugged her tightly, his face between her slightly sticky breasts before he pulled away, looking up with a grin.

She couldn't help but smile down at him, "Of course, honey. Just tell me what to do."

He moved back a bit, getting a full view of her. His heart skipped a beat, still in disbelief that this was really happening, and yet it was. 

After realizing how long he was staring, he cleared his throat to bring him out of it. "O-Okay, so uh. Just...put your hands behind your head and uh, lift your arms up." He advised, watching as the other did just that, her pits on display now, white hair decorating them as she sat on the bed, her cheeks red as she waited for him now.

"Okay, now what?" 

"J-Just stay like that." Kyle instructed, crawling closer to her side, staring at her underarm. He knew how strange it was to be fascinated by it, but yet he found himself staring at the unshaven surface, his nostrils flared and his cock hard as he slowly began to bring his face closer. He could already smell her, the slightly sour scent only drawing him closer, until finally his nose was being tickled by the white hairs, making him hum blissfully as he inhaled deeply against her, his nose making contact with the slightly moist surface.

Jasmine hummed softly, feeling him press his face against her underarm, a dark blush on her cheeks as she felt just how much he was enjoying the strange contact. She bit her lip as she could feel him rub his nose against the sensitive flesh, making her shiver as she felt his hot breath against her.

"A-Are you enjoying- HAAH!~" She suddenly cried out, looking down to see that he was rubbing her wet cunt, his fingers prodding her lower lips.

"I told you I would make you feel good too~" He pulled his face away from her briefly, still rubbing her off before returning to smothering his face against her pit.

Jasmine bit her lip, muffling her moans as he felt the other's finger against her wet sex, rubbing and teasing them against her. Her hips occasionally bucked against him, letting out a gasp as she did.

The smell was intoxicating to him, the combination of nutmeg and the salty smell of the day on her, it was hard for Kyle to pull away. He was practically huffing against her, grinding his hard member against her hip as he did. All the while his fingers were getting soaked in her excitement. It was absolutely heavenly.

"K-Kyle, love. Could you please, maybe- AHH!" She jolted, suddenly feeling his warm tongue against her underarm, sending a shiver up her back in surprise. At the same time, he finally began thrusting his fingers inside her, making the woman cry out again, in pleasure.

The combination of his index and middle fingers inside her, and his mouth lapping at her underarm made the woman shiver and shake. It felt so weird, yet so amazing. She had a feeling that this would be a frequent trend, but she didn't care. She just cared about getting off and making him feel good, and if this did it for him, then she was happy to help.

If her scent was tantalizing, then her taste was absolutely addictive. The salty taste of sweat, combined with the hairy texture made Kyle go crazy, humming as he kept lapping against her. His free hand kept a hold on her other shoulder, pulling his face deeper against his flesh. His busy hand kept thrusting his fingers deeper and deeper into her, picking up the pace as he heard her moaning, going at a steady tempo. He wanted her to feel a little good at least while he was being weird.

"Ffffuck!~" She moaned out, starting to set her right arm down, getting a feeling he would be focusing on her left one for a while. She set her now free hand on top of his, urging him to shove his fingers deeper. 

"M-More~"

He happily obliged, adding his ring finger as he kept slamming his digits down to the knuckles inside her, prompting her to scream louder in pleasure. His face never left her underarm, inhaling her slight musk as his tongue ceaselessly hammered against her.

"Ahhh! Kyle! I'm so close!!~" She warned, head shot back and her arm aching slightly from being held up for so long. She could feel his fingers curl, right up against her g-spot, making her moan and scream until finally she hit the wall as she came.

Her raised arm went slack, laying on top of Kyle's head as she came around his fingers, soaking them even more with her climax. She hunched over slightly, unable to sit up anymore.

He pulled his face away from her, gasping softly as he got some fresh air, his face covered in drool, and a few white hairs. He looked down at her crotch, slowly pulling his fingers out of her with a grin, hearing her whimper from it. He brought them to his lips, licking them clean with a moan.

Jasmine lifted her head up from between her breasts, gasping softly as she turned to him, watching him lick his wet fingers clean. "Shit, hon. Glad I waited for you to hone your skills~" She chuckled.

He smirked, starting to lean close to kiss her.

"Uh-Uh." She held a hand up between their faces, making him hum in confusion before stopping.

"Sorry hon, but that face has been in my ass and in my pits. Until you clean it up and swish some mouth wash, I'm not gonna kiss ya." 

He let out a low hum, "Gimme a minute, won't take long. Then we can get to the main event~" He assured, hopping off the bed and heading to the adjacent bathroom.

 _The Main Event_. She's been waiting for a long time for that, a smile on her face as she waited patiently on the bed for him. She could hear water rushing from the other room, afterward accompanied by almost a minute of swishing mouthwash. She had to admire his meticulousness at least.

"Alright, back!" He said excitedly, making his way to the bed, a slight swagger in his step as he made his way in front of her on the bed, his erection bouncing. His heart raced as he started to climb on top of her, both of them giggling excitedly.

"Wait, I think I need a little pick-me-up~" He said, looking into the other's face, seeing her cock a brow in confusion. Kyle then leaned his head down to her left breast, taking her nipple in his mouth before suckling it, tongue quickly going to town on it as well. God, he hoped that this still worked.

Jasmine let out a pleasured gasp, feeling the jump in skill from when he weakly suckled her when he was younger. She gripped the sheet, feeling him swiftly and quickly suckle and lap at her nipple, making her buck into the air, feeling his shaft against her sex. Both of them were ready for this, and yet he felt the need to stall.

Lucky for him, it didn't take as long for her to start leaking. As soon as he tasted the cool, sweet liquid, he began suckling her teat softly, wanting every drop down his throat. It was thanks to this that he couldn't drink eggnog without getting a hard on, which was especially awkward when he was with family. Of course, all the store-bought eggnog paled in comparison to the real thing.

Regardless, he could the sweet drink flowing from her nipple, him guzzling it down with a moan, all the while he ground against her thigh, which only made the stalling even more torturous for her.

"Baby, I-I love the way you love my body, but could you please hurry it up? I'm getting blue-balled here." She said through gritted teeth, a few gasps and whimpers leaving her as she felt his lips on her breast, the other one starting to leak as well.

Kyle couldn't help but chuckle against her, feeling a bit powerful knowing that she was begging for him. But, he was never the kind to leave a lady waiting, so after a few more seconds of 'pick-me-up', he pulled away from with a relieved sigh.

"Nothing beats the original~" He said, sitting up on his knees in front of her.

"Thank you, hon. Now do you think maybe you can get to the _main event_ _?"_ She practically begged, reaching down to spread her cunt for him.

He looked down at her, his hardness resting against her thigh, another thought going through his head, a grin spreading across his face.

"How flexible are you?" 

"Heh, why? Got a certain pose you wanna do for this?~" She read him like a book.

"Oh, definitely~" He answered, hands resting on her thighs. "Just put your legs back. If you can, I mean." 

She obliged eagerly, a chuckle escaping her as she indeed held her legs back, her parallel to her head as she laid down, her pussy exposed and prime for pounding.

He bit her lip at the sight before him, his cock throbbing and dripping as he began to line himself up with her, leaning his chest towards hers. His legs spread, his inner thighs resting on her outer ones as he rest his forehead against her's.

"Oh fuck, I love you~" The words sounded so right coming out of him as he looked into her eyes.

They also felt right to hear, Jasmine's heart skipping a beat as she looked back into his eyes.

"I love you too, baby~" 

She then leaned up to press her lips to his, just in time for him to slam his entire member inside her.

Both of them broke away from the kiss, a roar of pleasure erupting from them as they became one.

"Fucking do it, baby. Absolutely destroy me!~" Jasmine begged, reaching her hands up to grab his shoulders, nails already digging into him as she did.

Not a second later, Kyle yanked back and began slamming into her against the bed, grunting and moaning as he did. It was no wonder this position was so hyped up, it felt amazing to pound into her, making the bed creak underneath them as he did. He didn't even mind her nails digging into his flesh, the sting only heightening his ecstasy as he felt her hot tightness squeeze him over and over.

All Jasmine could do it moan, feeling the thick cock pound into her over and over, deeper and deeper. She held onto the other for dear life, not having felt pleasure like this in a very long time. No, at all. 

This was what she was waiting for for years, someone that would make her feel good, make her feel loved, make her feel like the woman she was. It sent butterflies in her stomach as she watched how eager the other was to pleasure her. He practically worshiped her, and she had to be honest, it felt damn good.

"Haaaah! Jasmine! You feel so good!~" He cried out, thrusting himself over and over inside her, his hands caging her to the bed as his body pressed against hers. His forehead rested against hers, eyes half-lidded in pleasure as he stared down at her. She looked positively heavenly, pleasure on her face as he kept slamming into her. This was her. This was the woman of his dreams. The one that would make him the happiest man in the world. 'Nick' was totally missing out here.

He kept thrusting inside her, grunting lowly as he did, sweat running down his body as he kept staring at her. After a few more seconds, he pressed his lips to hers in a smile, kissing the older woman deeply.

Jasmine hummed at the sudden kiss, pulling him closer as she eagerly kissed back. With every thrust he gave her, she could feel herself teetering closer toward a climax that was a long time coming. And she could hardly wait for it.

Neither could Kyle, judging by the sudden pick up in thrusts. The sound of skin slapping filled the room, getting louder and quicker as the two made out. 

Their tongues explored each other's mouths, moan after pleasured gasp leaving them as they did, occasionally they would say each other's name, which spiced up their inevitable climax.

Her nails started to rake up his back slowly, holding onto him for dear life as she could feel herself edging closer, her moans becoming more shrill and loud as she did. 

He started to white-knuckle the sheets as well, grunting loudly against her as his hips moved on their own. 

"G-Gonna!- Ahh!- Jas- Jasmiiiiiine!!~

"Kyle!~ Haaaaah!!~"

Euphoric was putting it mildly. It was as if the heavens aligned and blessed the two of them with the most amazing climax. Over 20 years they both waited for this moment, and was well, well worth it. Kyle felt himself almost tapped out as he unloaded into the other. Never before had Jasmine been shot up to cloud nine so quick, though, she'd say it was more comparable to cloud one million if she had the energy to speak. Tears ran down the other's face as pure joy took hold of them.

As quick as the moment came, however, it unfortunately left just as fast. Both of them collapsed on the bed on top of each other, gasping for air as they painfully came down from their climax. Kyle's legs collapsed under him and he was laying sprawled across Jasmine, basking in the soft, sweaty warmth of her form. Blindly, he reached for her arm, once he found it he quickly went for her hand, pulling it from his back and holding it, lightly caressing it with his thumb as they laid there.

She opened her eyes, looking down at the young man resting against her body, a blissful smile on his face as he did, prompting one out of her as well. She pulled her other hand away from his back, sliding it up to his head, lightly petting it as the two laid together. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before reclining back on the bed. She was almost tempted to fall asleep, but she wanted to bask in this moment a little longer. 

Her eyes wandered across the room, landing on the digital clock by the bed. 12:25 AM it read. Time sure flies fast when in the throes of passion.

"Merry Christmas~" She greeted the other, feeling him stir slightly under her.

He pulled out of her, his cock limp as he gave her some space to unfold. 

"I know I won't need anymore Christmas presents anymore in the future. Cuz I already got the perfect one right here~" He remarked, laying beside her.

She couldn't help but giggle at that, it was corny, but it made her feel happy.

"Oh, stop it. I'm the lucky one." She jabbed playfully, making him giggle now, feeling happier than ever.

"You kidding? Like you couldn't easily get any guy you-"

A rather loud rumbling from his stomach stopped him, his face flushed red in embarrassment as he did.

"...I guess we have been at it for a while." He remarked.

"Hours, love~" 

"Well, I'm gonna get a snack real quick." He started to get off the bed.

"And I'm gonna stretch my legs-" She got off the bed as well, followed by the sounds of drops hitting the floor. She looked down to see that his seed was dripping out of her sex. "...After I get cleaned up." She gave him a bemused look, which he returned with a shrug. She began making her way to the bathroom.

"Been saving that for you for a long time." Kyle made his way to the living room, still naked.

He stepped inside, a wide grin on his face as he did. He glanced over at the TV, which had automatically turned off, no doubt from being unused for so long. His pelvis ached slightly, but it absolutely didn't deter him on the best Christmas of his life. Kyle stepped into the kitchen, humming as he did, his intent to grab a few of the cookies he made, take a large gulp of orange juice, and head back to the bedroom.

There was just one dent in his plan, though: There were no cookies. 

His arm was reached out to grab one, but he soon realized that there was nothing on the pan. Definitely not how he remembered it.

"Uhhh, Jasmine? How many cookies did you take?"

"One!" She cried out from the bathroom, doing her best to push out as much cum as she could into the toilet, sitting on it. "Why?" 

"They're all gone." He answered, his eyes now moving to the counter where the red envelope that he found hours ago laid. Except, it was joined by a green envelope that he didn't notice before.

He reached over to grab it, it was unopened, and it was simply addressed to "Kyle".

As he opened up the envelope, he could hear Jasmine making his way into the kitchen with him. By the time she was beside him, he pulled out the pink-colored paper inside, unfolding it to read what it said.

_"Please take care of her._

_\- Nick"_

A shiver ran up his back, glancing at the stove clock, it reading 12:32 AM. It was Christmas Day.

"Aww, well isn't that sweet of him?" Jasmine smiled, touched by the sentiment of her ex.

Kyle, however, couldn't help but feel a tad nervous, not of going against what the letter advised, but that he would have to be a more 'nice' boy every year.

He folded the paper up and stuffed it into the envelope neatly, letting out a breath as he tossed it on the counter.

"Yeah, it sure is." He remarked, looking at the tossed envelope, his eyes glancing at the naked beauty beside him. He happened to notice something else too, something further down his field of vision. 

He made his way to the living room, Jasmine following behind curiously.

"Hon? What is it-" 

Kyle didn't really expect presents under the tree, he mostly set it up to complete the Christmas look, but there they were: at least 7 presents laid under there. 

"...I'm gonna assume these weren't here before?" She asked, turning to him, then back at the tree. She picked one up, looking at the tag, it was addressed to her. From Nick. It was a relatively small box.

Kyle did the same, pulling out a present addressed to him. From Nick again. It was medium-sized, needing both hands to hold it. He also grabbed another box that was nearly the same size, and was from Nick. He turned to her, as if asking for the go-ahead.

"...Well, it _is_ Christmas." She said before quickly unwrapping her box.

Kyle did the same, tossing the paper on the floor, so far it seemed pretty plain. He then pulled the tape off and opened it up. His face went beet red as he saw box after box of condoms inside. Name brand too.

He unwrapped the other box too and opened it, there were six bottles of lube in there. Clearly Santa knew what was up. 

"Ohhhh, babe look!" 

Kyle turned to Jasmine, who was holding up a box that advertised a portable vibrator. 

"You can connect it to an app and can control it! It even goes to music~" She grinned with a chuckle, setting it aside before grabbing a much larger box that was addressed to her.

A smile appeared on his face, watching the look of joy on her face before he turned back to the tree, all the while he could hear the other unwrap her present. He didn't reach for anything for now, just taking in the splendor and bliss of the moment. Here he was, with the perfect woman on Christmas Day. Never before had he felt the spirit of holidays than now.

"Ooooh~ Oh, baaabe~" Jasmine beckoned, prompting the young man to turn toward her.

His eyes widened and his face was red once again as he saw the box she was holding. It showed a woman with a black strap-on toy on her waist, no doubt at least 12 inches. Not that he was intimidated.

"I know what we're getting up to next time~"


End file.
